Known disposable liquid applicator sachets comprise a reservoir holding a liquid and an applicator pad for dispensing the liquid. The dispensing pad is used for controlled application of the liquid, for example on as a wipe. Typically, the liquid is held in a pouch, such as a sealed plastic bag. Prior to use the pouch is to be pierced or torn open to allow the liquid to flow onto the pad. Thus opening a pouch often requires great force and/or leads to uncontrolled movements while opening the pouch. Furthermore, combining pouch and applicator often leads to a relatively complicated product.
Especially with low cost disposable products such as a disposable liquid applicator sachet any improvement on use and/or simplification in production is an advantage.
It is an object of the invention to obviate the problems described hereinabove and in particular to provide an alternative disposable liquid applicator sachet, preferably an improved alternative disposable liquid applicator sachet. It is a further aspect of the invention to provide a disposable liquid applicator sachet that is easy to use and/or can be obtained at low cost.